User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Futuregames Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:IDave Ja Vu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Atomic Sparkz (Talk) 09:35, July 15, 2010 not my idea. but the wiki never get old. and yeah i think a vandal report page will fit in great. not going to need yet, hope we never do! IDave Ja Vu talk 09:37, July 15, 2010 (UTC) the vandal report page? IDave Ja Vu talk 09:43, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :sorry, yes. that and any other pages you might want. 10:21, July 15, 2010 (UTC) not that i can think of... maybe when User:Atomic Sparkz comes on we'll think of somthing! IDave Ja Vu talk 10:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) i like the signature now as well IDave Ja Vu talk 10:24, July 15, 2010 (UTC) round oval rectangle... thats what i see anyway IDave Ja Vu talk 10:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :then it is just safari. thank you. no problem... your signature wont work for borderlands now though will it? IDave Ja Vu talk 10:49, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :a very good question. no, i would have to import the images to this wiki and that is invasive and impolitic. 10:55, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ps i like this one too that is why i got rid of my pic on mine... i liked to change wikis a lot and the pics don't allow for that. IDave Ja Vu talk 10:58, July 15, 2010 (UTC) *change from wiki to wiki that is :if you make one on central you can import it with but it comes out wonky for me so i rewrite it, being just text this is simple. to much work for me, I'll stick with the retro way. Easier to navigate as well. re:vandal report page how about that vandal report page? were getting ready to launch as soon a creator gets back. So basically no rush, dont think he's coming back soon! IDave Ja Vu talk 23:17, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :done. see Futuregames Wiki:Vandalism. 10:41, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Dr.F, thanks for helping out with the wiki pages. It has really helped us! We are almost done, only need to finish a few more things and then wait for P. Niko to get back to the wiki. [[User:Atomic Sparkz|''' Sparky ]][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz| radio ' ]] 13:07, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey thanks for replying well we are having some trouble I would like a strip of pics of differint games at the top of the back ground just look at gta wiki and you will know what im taliking about you might theme the whole wiki after duke nukem forever. that game will never come out and it has been a future game for 13+'years'! or you could ring up JoePlay from staff thats what hes here for. that said if you put some/any images on my user page i can collage them into a banner. really it would be no problem, i do favour the duke nukem gag though (just my $0.02). 17:06, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ??? whats this about? IDave Ja VuTalk 17:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ''"mr president, ::i noticed an announcement on one of my fellow admin's talk page announcing the premier of futuregames.wiki.com. please sack your press secretary and caution his/her replacement not to confuse wiki servers with wikia servers. let me know if i/we can be of any assistance, or contact your ambassador IDave Ja Vu. bon chance. " really, i knew nothing about this, I've got a feeling your not the only wiki. also if you look on his talk page i have on two occasions asked him to sign his comments IDave Ja VuTalk 18:00, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :some of "my" other editors got a similar ad, though no one is complaining, except about his signing. he didnt sign my talk here (just above) either. 18:17, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :thanks 4 that, do you like RTS's? IDave Ja VuTalk 19:46, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::is MMA RTS? i didnt even look. i adore real time strategy games, especially when im overdone with FPS and dont have the personal bandwidth for RPG's. more anagrams ASAP. PDQ, CRU, GeWTH, lol, somebody stop me . . . . aaaahhhhhhhhhhrrgggg. . . whew! 19:56, July 22, 2010 (UTC) 1st idk half of those anagrams you say (i had to use another anagram), but nah i was thinking that maybe you know R.U.S.E.? here's the link to wiki Link here, i got sysop and b'crat rights for basically being one of the first their. check it out, alot of wiki helps did the wiki up so its all good, and maybe you could help around there? IDave Ja VuTalk 20:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) any how i gotta go cyah around IDave Ja VuTalk 20:05, July 22, 2010 (UTC) hey There it is!!!! thanks so much for helping! here are a couple still finding some New New one hey Dr. You are now an admin and the last admin on this wiki we already have enough holy crap!?! i do have admin here. oh no, guess ill have get to work then. 23:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC) maybe you can tell Niko that the main page cant be protected for the wiki spotlight IDave Ja VuTalk 00:07, July 24, 2010 (UTC) any way do you have interest in R.U.S.E.?? IDave Ja VuTalk 01:22, July 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S. this message will self destruct!!! BOOM!, sorry don't wanna make it look like 'm throwing admins ship at people like this wiki :see reply @ your talk. -'' Dr. F '' Hey Hey could you make a banner out of those pics I sent you and put it at he top of the background I dont know how to.Or do you need more Dr.?Niko 02:36, July 24, 2010 (UTC)Mr.President :i have pix and grabbed some more. i need to switch computers to edit. should be later tonite. thanks for the pix. 02:42, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::have _a_ banner but i need to read up on stylesheeting before i go messing with the monaco. also need to find the base moonlight style sheet to modify so i dont change _everything_. 06:14, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Nice Oh great Good job with the banner looks really nice bravo Dr. F, how do you create an inter wiki signature? IDave Ja VuTalk 11:39, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :once again manage to puzzle me?? i never mentioned the banner although i made it slightly larger because the front page has changed. any the question abovethis ? IDave Ja VuTalk 18:15, July 30, 2010 (UTC) i though that what you were talkin about, it looks to small when i finished with it. not to bothered thought IDave Ja VuTalk 23:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) im with firefox IDave Ja VuTalk 01:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) thanks I'm glad you was on here to sort out the rest of the page categorizing IDave Ja VuTalk 10:29, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :auxiliary admin to the rescue! actually im better suited to that type of thing rather than infoseeking. see - sysop's best friend. second choice on the right under monaco sidebar. 10:42, August 4, 2010 (UTC) i know all about the special pages, by the way did you lock this page??? IDave Ja VuTalk 10:14, August 5, 2010 (UTC) i apologize, some folks miss it. i am 99% sure i have protected nothing on this wiki. no locks show up in my contribs. this page here? 10:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) seems it was locked not protected, with a message like "this page is locked while the slave pages catch up with the master pages" IDave Ja VuTalk 10:48, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Thanks for taking care of the uncategorized pages. I've added this wiki to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 03:19, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :hooray!! 07:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Logo Please take a look at w:c:logocreation:Forum:Futuregames_wiki/Logo. Ask the other admins about it, but please give feedback on whether you plan to use the new logo or not, so I can close the request. --Fandyllic (talk) 16:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) yeh its IDJV thought you would want a look at this considering your possibly the only other active admin IDave Ja VuTalk 16:37, August 10, 2010 (UTC) the site this logo came from? link. There you go IDave Ja VuTalk 22:56, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :as far as i know, no. to be honest i like the current one more anyway IDave Ja VuTalk 23:32, August 10, 2010 (UTC) you didn't, Mofw did. Either way were not using as of yet, Niko may like the current (he'll never show up on this again). and "The Evil Dr. F" is just great <-- made me lolz IDave Ja VuTalk 02:01, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :needs some formatting though, and some actual snap shots. IDave Ja VuTalk 00:12, August 14, 2010 (UTC) : Im Back! Hey guys, im back! Sparky (Manuscript) 08:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Spyro Wiki I'm an admin at the Spyro Wiki, and there was a rummor that they have plans for the future of that series ever since they annonced that the 3D film was cancelled. If you gaing any infomation on the future of the Spyro the Dragon series, please let me know. UxieLover1994 07:07, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :will do. talk there. 10:53, September 9, 2010 (UTC) death spank Whats death spank Red 15:27, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :there is a link on DeathSpank. it is a top down 3rd person cartoony rpg from the guy who brought us monkey island. the page used to contain a transclusion from the deathspank wiki. 15:47, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Wow, quite lonely around here aint it. As stated. I dont know very much about most of the games listed here. If I do learn something, I will try to post it. -- Veggienater :ty. DrF Hi Dr. F, this is a pretty good wiki, but why no Skyrim? You have alot of stuff about Portal 2 and Gears 3, but not much about Bulletstorm, I'm not complaining, but I would like to see some Skyrim info. FatMan2539 this is my temp sig, as this 02:36, March 23, 2011 (UTC) would look bad :im a sysop here, not an editor. skyrim as you know has a wiki, not to mention elder scrolls wiki. gaming team is on top of new games. use the wiki for sandboxing. your sig would look fine if you put FatMan2539 on User:FatMan2539/sig_ref. 02:47, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I guess so, and I'm just putting my sig image on User:FatMan2539/sig_ref, but if i do get bored of it i will use the colorful one, and i will continue using it until my sig_ref page is done. FatMan2539 :: ::___________________________________________________________________________________ ::Hey friend, its really been quiet for so long. Im kinda busy with other things so im not sure this wiki will stay active so we have all left for a while, i might put this wiki up for adoption on wikia. The new wikia skin has really messed up my intuition to run and edit things here too. Im still on wikia, but mostly to check for messages and "Occasional" editing. [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']]. the death hey mman you remember this place its like a good memory that you wish never ended but it dead i guess leave me a message one day...........soon please ha haRed 02:52, April 22, 2011 (UTC) it was pretty fun when we first started.... a clean up crew thats cool ive thought about tryin to get a revival stared here but that would be alot of time and effort on my part but thats my lazy side talkin Red 03:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) we would need to give users something to do. how about a calendar? just trash all the articles weve got and put up calendar pages for upcoming games and let users discuss games in the forums! wed end up being light on articles but right now were light on users. how does this sound to you? 05:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Amazing Weell done sir godd job bravo if you were a chick that was hot i would kiss your face for sugesting such a good idea Seriously lets try and get that goingRed 02:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) SSCC Reporting in...at least the commanding officer is...damn lackeys. 00:44, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :users needed to add release dates of games and possibly add months (as illustrated) accordingly. 04:47, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Calendar Forgot to let you know, but I activated the extension. :) Ausir(talk) 14:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :ty. got the email from community central. now its just a matter of turning the wiki around. 03:02, April 30, 2011 (UTC) User Rights Back again, im about to give you B'crat rights to see if you can get this wiki working again. Thank you for doing what we could not, but be careful who you give rights to though. Thanks keep up the good work :) [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']]. :understood. 05:30, May 2, 2011 (UTC) erm.. Hi Hello Doctor, long time no speak ermm, type?. Sorry, been busy at college recently and I suppose I have a lot more spare time for my self now. I wouldn't of been ignorant and at least replied to someone but well... I was being ignorant if I have to be truthful :/ . Anyway, this wiki, explain what you plan to do. I'm intrigued and would hope that you could make it work. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 20:26, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :wanna make it into a wikia hub. calendar with links to the games listed on release dates. no sense trying to keep up with wikia gaming team. just list games on their release dates and have discussions on forums. no need for game articles if joeplay, ausir, and game widow are already buffing up the wikis. got the calendar function but could use a table calendar. right now just need as many release dates as possible. and new calendar months (see my new pages for example). thanks for comin back. 21:05, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Well im not very good with templates so maybe somebody else could help you there. This means we should delete the pages already created? No need for them anymore. Also, is there a page where I could list all game releases or anything as such? -- IDave Ja VuTalk 16:47, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :as i see it yes. the individual articles can go or be moved to forum discussions. you could list games in their month of release or make a project page. 16:55, May 6, 2011 (UTC) What if we dont know the exact release date? That's hard to put on a calender. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 17:46, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Well using Duke nukem as an example, I've started a pages for releases. (here). I will get to it properly when im in the mood for browsing the web. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 18:10, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi I wanted to contact privately, Any chance you could send me a private message with your email. happypal (talk • ) 13:37, August 22, 2011 (UTC) What is this place anyway? --iatbr 07:16, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :wiki for unreleased games b4 wikia gaming team went nucular. 09:19, February 8, 2012 (UTC) You should put a page up for Borderlands 2 and link it to the BL wiki, just cause it is one current thing that should be easy to do and at least the wiki has activity on it... just a thought for you :D --iatbr10:21, February 8, 2012 (UTC)